


In a Mirror Distorted and Indistinct

by felisblanco



Series: Mirror [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, fic 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep calling him beautiful. Pretty. “Come on. Look this way. Give us a smile, Jensen.” He smiles and blinks against the flashes, fighting the urge to lower his eyes, to hide the blush burning under layers of makeup. Sweat runs down his back, his hands tremble.<br/>He’s not pretty, not beautiful. He’s small and weak and pathetic and one day they’re all gonna figure it out. One day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Mirror Distorted and Indistinct

